OBJECTIVES: 1) To provide laboratory animal facilities which meet or surpass the minimal requirements set forth in the "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals" (DHEW Publication No. (NIH) 73-23), thereby insuring maximal animal health, comfort and care, as well as compliance with Public Law 89-544 as amended by PL 91-579. 2) To provide support facilities which fulfill the needs of the teachers and investigators utilizing them and which promote high quality biomedical and bioscientific research. METHODS: 1) Build new, larger facilities designed in accordance with the recommendations of DHEW No. 73-23 and containing appropriate support facilities. 2) Replace inadequate caging and sanitation systems with housing systems, husbandry methodologies, and sanitation systems that efficiently will provide maximal animal health, comfort, and care. 3) Equip support facilities (operating, radiology, laboratory, and necropsy areas) with appropriate equipment and trained personnel.